Vongola House
by Raawrrr
Summary: Para pemuda ganteng di Namimori memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam sebuah rumah tua yang diberi nama 'Vongola House'. Oleh karenanya, hari-hari mereka yang biasanya nista menjadi makin nista. / "GILE LU PADE!" / "Gue gak punya burung yang bisa terbang." / Chapter 1 update: Bersih-bersih!
1. Chapter 1

**Vongola House. (c) Raawrrr**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor, Family.**

 **WARN: Typo(s), AU!, OOC berlebih, karakter yang (sengaja dinistakan), diiringi dengan bumbu** _ **humu**_ **yang tak mendominasi, bahasa tidak baku— jauh dari EyD.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

 **PROLOG.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah yang sebelumnya tak berpenghuni kini telah ramai ditempati oleh banyak pemuda bertampang diatas rata-rata namun (sepertinya) memiliki tingkat kewarasan pas rata-rata— atau mungkin dibawah rata-rata?

Mari kita mulai perkenalan antar tokoh, dan alasan mengapa mereka bisa berada ditempat yang sama.

 **Sawada Ieyasu** , atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Giotto dan **Sawada Tsunayoshi**.

Merupakan putra dari pasangan Sawada Iemitsu dan Sawada Nana. Terdampar dirumah ini dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya pergi ke Italia untuk alasan bulan madu yang kesekian, dan tak ingin diganggu. Dan kedua orang tuanya bilang bahwa mereka tak boleh tinggal dirumah untuk sementara karena akan ada meteor jatuh menimpa rumah mereka.

... dan bodohnya, Giotto dan Tsunayoshi percaya.

 **Gokudera G** dan **Gokudera Hayato**.

Diduga belum bayar sewa _apartement_ selama dua bulan. Tapi, Hayato sangat yakin bahwa Ia telah bayar uang sewanya. Namun, sayangnya sang pemilik _apartement_ tidak percaya hal itu dan tetap menagih uang sewa pada mereka. Hayato yang terpancing emosi tanpa pikir panjang melempar _dynamite_ miliknya, dan sukses membuat bangunan _apartement_ disana roboh sehingga mereka diusir dari sana.

"Bagus dek," ujar G keki seraya mandang Hayato dengan kesal. "Mau tinggal dimana kita habis ini, ha?"

"Jonggol."

 **Yamamoto Ugetsu** dan **Yamamoto Takeshi.**

Duo kakak beradik yang murah tertawa di Namimori. Ditinggal oleh sang ayah yang sedang berkelana mencari salmon terbang dilaut nan jauh disana. Tak sengaja melihat Giotto bersama Tsunayoshi berjalan luntang-lantung entah kemana dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Dengan alasan; bosan dirumah yang gitu-gitu aja tanpa sang Ayah.

Hemz lah.

 **Sasagawa Knuckle** dan **Sasagawa Ryohei.**

Duo _EXTREME_ di Namimori, mempunyai suara yang naudzubillah menggelegar, mengalahkan toa _masjid_ yang tak ada di Namimori. Meskipun sang kakak, Knuckle jarang berteriak layaknya sang adik, Ryohei.

Memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal dirumah orang tua mereka karena ingin belajar mandiri.

Halah, alasan. Padahal sebenarnya mereka berdua takut menghancurkan rumah mereka pada saat kedua orang tua beserta adik perempuan mereka, Kyoko, tengah pergi jalan-jalan keluar kota entah sampai kapan.

 **Lampo Bovino** dan **Lambo Bovino.**

Anak dari seorang yang kaya raya, namun kini berkelana karena Istana yang mereka tempati di taman bermain Namimori kini butuh perbaikan setelah diserang oleh robot tak diundang. Memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena mereka memanggil tukang bagunan langganan dari Italia.

Iyalah, mau benerin rumah aja pake manggil tukang bangunan dari negeri sebrang. Dasar orkay.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka tidak kembar loh.

Meski nasibnya sama sih; nelangsa dan terbully.

 **Hibari Alaude** dan **Hibari Kyoya.**

Kakak-beradik yang ansos dan benci keramaian. Tidak suka bersama dan lebih memilih untuk menyendiri, makanya sampai sekarang masih jomblo. Tidak pernah akur sama sekali.

Mengaku sebagai penjaga keamanan Namimori. Orang yang paling ditakuti, bukan hanya karena muka mereka yang (sok) sangar, tetapi karena mereka sering membawa senjata. Alaude dengan borgolnya, sedangkan Kyoya dengan tonfanya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka memiliki banyak _fans._

Tak bisa pulang kerumah karena kunci rumah milik mereka (tak sengaja) dibawa oleh Fon, sang kakak sulung yang kini tengah merantau ke negeri China. Sehingga mereka tak bisa masuk kedalam rumah. Salahkan Kyoya yang mengigit kunci cadangan sampai rusak saat _karnivore_ satu itu dilanda _badmood_.

 **Daemon Spade** dan **Rokudo Mukuro.**

Diusir dengan alasan yang tidak elit, hanya karena model rambut, mereka diusir dari tempat tinggalnya di Kokuyo dan meniggalkan adiknya yang manis disana.

Konon katanya, Kokuyo kini tengah parno dengan keberadaan buah Nanas dan Semangka. Karena diduga kedua buah itu selalu membuat orang-orang berteriak histeris karena kedua buah tersebut selalu melayang-layang ditengah malam dan mengelilingi kota.

(Padahal itu hanyalah rambut Daemon dan Mukuro. Yah, mereka berdua selalu berkeliling malam dengan mengunakan jubah yang hanya menutupi tubuh, tidak dengan rambut.)

Oh ya. Mereka bukan anak pungut kok. Mereka satu keluarga, walau marga mereka berbeda. Sebenarnya itu nama yang mereka buat sendiri, karena mereka tak suka dengan nama yang diberikan oleh orang tua mereka.

Watamaru Dokuro untuk Daemon dan Painapuru Dokuro untuk Mukuro.

Ngomong-ngomong, Daemon sebenarnya ingin menamai dirinya Daemoan Spade, namun keluarganya tak memperbolehkannya.

Dasar anak durhaka nan edan.

.

Dan takdir mempertemukan mereka, tepat didepan sebuah rumah tua tak berpenghuni yang layak dihuni. Sepertinya benang merah sang takdir telah menarik mereka semua ketempat ini. Mereka setuju untuk tinggal bersama sampai waktunya, karena sejujurnya mereka memang tak tahu mau tinggal dimana (minus duo Yamamoto).

"Bagaimana kalau kita menamakan tempat ini _Vongola House?_ " usul Giotto pada semuanya, yang dibalas oleh anggukan singkat dari semuanya.

Keseharian mereka dalam _Vongola House_ akan dimulai.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ah ya. Disini mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan menimba ilmu ditempat yang sama ya. Pure AU!, dan sama sekali gak ada unsur ke-mafia-an.

Lambo disini umur 15.

Ryohei 17.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi 16.

Sedangkan _1st generation_ umurnya 20.

Lambo yang paling kecil diantara semuanya.

Yaudah, segitu dulu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, berniat untuk memberitahu saya bagaimana pendapat anda tentang fict ini melalui Review?

 _Ciao, Ciao._


	2. Cerita pertama: Bersih-bersih!

**Vongola House. (c) Raawrrr**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor, Family.**

 **WARN: Typo(s), AU!, OOC berlebih, karakter yang (sengaja dinistakan), diiringi dengan bumbu** _ **humu**_ **yang tak mendominasi, bahasa tidak baku— jauh dari EyD.**

 **Lambo: 15 tahun.**

 **Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Mukuro: 16 tahun.**

 **Ryohei: 17 tahun.**

 _ **1st generation:**_ **20 tahun.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bersih-bersih!**

.

.

.

Banyak pasang mata yang meneliti seluk beluk rumah tak berpenghuni tersebut— atau yang sekarang dinamai _Vongola House_. Rumah yang bertingkat dua ini besar untuk mereka semua.

Dilantai dua ada tujuh ruangan yang diyakini bahwa ruang tersebut adalah kamar, lalu terdapat juga sebuah perpustakaan kecil dan dua kamar mandi.

Sedangkan dilantai bawah, terdapat ruang tamu, ruang televisi (yang diduga dijadikan ruang keluarga untuk sang pemilik terdahulu), dapur, dan dua kamar mandi. _Vongola House_ juga memiliki halaman belakang yang luas, bisa dijadikan tempat untuk berkebun.

Rumah ini juga memiliki halaman belakang yang cukup luas, banyak tumbuhan yang tumbuh disana. Sepertinya pemilik rumah sebelumnya sangat suka berkebun, sehingga membuat tempat khusus dihalaman belakang. Ada juga sebuah gudang didalam rumah ini.

Dan yang membuat mereka tercengang adalah banyak barang-barang disana yang masih utuh dan bisa dipakai (kesampingkan masalah debu yang menempel). Alhamdullilah, ya. Jadi mereka gak usah bingung nanti tidur pakai apa.

"Alat elektronik yang ada masih berfungsi," celetuk G yang selesai mengecek lantai bawah.

"Air dalam kamar mandi juga bersih dan sepertinya pompa air juga tidak rusak. Jadi kita tak perlu cemas untuk masalah air," lanjut Asari yang tadi mengecek kamar mandi.

"Ah! Bagian kamar juga tak ada masalah!" teriak Tsunayoshi dari lantai atas.

"Berarti... tinggal membersihkan rumah ini dari debu." Giotto mengambil kesimpulan.

Bovino muda udah siap-siap angkat kaki, gak mau ikut bantu bersih-bersih katanya. Maklum, orkay, yang biasanya bersih-bersih dirumahnya 'kan pembantu, sedangkan Ia bertugas untuk mengacak-acak. Kurang ajar sangat, memang.

Oh, sedangkan Bovino tua— err, Bovino sulung hanya diam dan tak protes. Memang benar Ia merupakan pribadi yang malas, tapi otaknya lebih jalan daripada sang adik. Dari pada diamuk massa, mending diam layaknya anak _innocent._

"Oe, Sapi," Panggil G seraya menahan bahu Lambo dengan sayang. Seketika suasana disekitar Bovino muda itu menjadi tenang, angin sejuk yang menerpa bagaikan lantunan harmoni yang indah. Matanya tertutup, terlihat sangat menghayati suasana indah yang kini tengah terjadi. Sedangkan sebuah senyum tampan (tapi nista) kini telah terlukis dalam raut wajahnya.

Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran.

Namun sayang semua itu hanya ilusi. Karena kenyataannya bulu kuduk sontak berdiri saat bahu Lambo tersentuh, aura-aura gelap terasa dibelakangnya.

Gitu-gitu juga G paling galak.

Ganteng-ganteng tapi Galak.

Namanya pendeknya G, nama panjangnya Galak.

Ah pokoknya G galak tiada tara.

"Mau kemana, ha?! Kabur?"

" _Yare-yare."_ Bovino muda sok _cool_ , garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatal sama sekali, "mau cari udara segar diluar."

" _Pret!_ " Hayato yang baru turun dari lantai dua langsung mem-pret-kan Lambo, "Alasan."

'Ni kutu kupret satu ngapain ikut komentar sih,' batin Lambo keki seraya menatap malas Hayato.

"Maa, maa. Kalian tenanglah," sahut Takeshi yang tadi turun bersama Hayato.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang mereka semua tengah berkumpul dilantai bawah, lebih tepatnya diruang tamu, oh— minus duo Hibari yang milih menjauh kepojokan. Gak tau kenapa mereka demen banget mojok. Faktor jones kali ya makanya demen banget mojok.

(Seketika hawa suram menghantui, bayangan borgol hitam mulai terlihat, dan gesekan antara dua tonfa pun terdengar. )

"Semuanya ikut bersih-bersih kok," ucap Giotto membuat keputusan sepihak. "Lagipula kita sama-sama tinggal disini, jadi ya mau tak mau masing-masing harus menjaga kebersihan juga."

"Bersih-bersih? Gak lepel lah yaw." Lambo berkomentar sambil kibas-kibas tangan. "Tangan Lambo-san terlalu suci utuk melakukan hal seperti itu."

UANJER.

Dasar dedemit jelmaan Sapi kribo turunan orang berduit, minta digepok pake bakiak kali ya ni anak satu.

Terus disembur pake air kembang duabelas rupa.

Dan dibawa pergi oleh paus terbang ke negeri antah berantah.

Muantap vroh.

"Lu yang harus beres-beres extra disini, Sapi kribo." Lirikan sinis tak hangat sama sekali diberikan Hayato tanpa dipungut biaya apapun kepada Lambo, "Yang muda yang merana." Sebuah keputusan mutlak dari _senpai_ telah dihunuskan. Tak dapat diganggu gugat meskipun rambut Lambo menjadi lurus dan bersinar terang. Nasib menjadi yang termuda, selalu menjadi sasaran oleh yang tua.

Cih, kenapa Ia ditakdirkan bersama yang tua-tua.

"Alaude dan Kyoya juga bantu bersih-bersih, ya," pinta Giotto diiringi dengan senyum cerah sekian wattnya. Alaude dan Kyoya hanya meliriknya sebentar dan langsung melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Aku akan membersihkan gudang kalau begitu," unjar Alaude mengambil keputusan.

"Hn. Aku juga sama."

 _SIIIING._

Lirikan tajam diberikan Alaude kepada adiknya yang (tidak) tersayang.

"Apasih lu anak ayam. Ikut-ikut aja."

"Suka-suka gue dong, mayones gak laku."

"Eh, gak sopan ya sama yang tua."

"Lu ngaku udah tua?"

Alaude diem.

Salah ngomong dia.

.

.

.

Ya. Semua sudah mendapatkan tugasnya masing-masing. Duo berisik— Knuckle dan Ryohei mengikis rumput liar dihalaman belakang dengan menggunakan gunting rumput. Awalnya mereka ingin menggunakan gunting kuku, namun–

"GILE LU PADE!" Semburan protes dikeluarkan oleh Hayato saat mendengar hal itu. Sudah diputuskan bahwa urat kewarasan dalam seluk beluk tubuh Knuckle dan Ryohei sudah terbaawa arus darah entah kemana. Yang menyebabkan pemikiran diluar batas normal.

"KITA GAK GILA! KITA _TO THE EXTREME!"_ Ryohei membalas dengan menggebu-gebu, satu kepalan tangannya meninju udara bebas.

"Ah? Kami hanya mencoba untuk tampil beda." Knuckle mencoba kalem. Tangannya bersedekap didepan dada.

"Tapi itu tak mungkin, akan memakan waktu yang lama," sahut Ugetsu, mencoba untuk menghentikan kelakuan diluar nalar sang duo berisik.

"OH-! Tenang saja, Ugetsu-san! KAMI AKAN MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN _EXTREME_ CEPATNYA!"

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"PAKE GUNTING RUMPUT, WOY! TITIK! LU BERDUA GAK BOLEH PROTES ATAU GUE ZUNADH LU BERDUA PAKE GUNTING KUKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

— G sukses menciutkan nyali Knuckle dan Ryohei. Gak kebayang gimana rasanya di sunat pake gunting kuku.

Ugetsu, Lambo, Giotto dan Hayato mendapatkan tugas untuk membersihkan lantai bawah, sedangkan Takeshi, Lampo, Tsuna, dan G mendapatkan tugas untuk membersihkan lantai atas.

Daemon dan Mukuro bebas diberi kebebasan untuk memilih sendiri bagian mana yang akan mereka bersihkan. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa mendapatkan hal begitu.

.

.

.

"Haaa, _ore_ -sama tak suka melakukan hal seperti ini," ucap Lampo dengan nada malas, manik hijaunya menatap rak buku dihadapan tanpa minat. Sebuah kemoceng bulu ada dalam genggamannya.

"Tak usah banyak protes, Lampo! Cepat bersihkan rak itu dan jangan banyak mengeluh," balas G yang mendengar keluhan Lampo tadi. Mereka berdua tengah melakukan hal yang sama, membersihkan rak buku diperpustakaan menggunakan kemoceng bulu.

"Ahaha," tawa Takeshi bergema, "Ini menyenangkan!" serunya seraya menggenggam gagang pel. Ia dan Tsuna kebagian tugas untuk mengepel lantai perpustakaan.

Tsuna yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ , bagian mananya yang menyenangkan?

"Ah, airnya sudah kotor," ucap Tsuna seraya menunjuk air berwarna coklat didalam ember, "Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti airnya dulu."

"Osh!"

Dengan begitu Tsuna undur diri dari perpustakaan, dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil air yang baru. Kebetulan jarak antara kamar mandi dan perpustakaan tak terlalu jauh.

"Kufufu~ Kufufu~ Kufufu no fuuuu~ *"

Suara nyanyian nista terdengar oleh kedua gendang telinga Tsuna tepat saat dirinya telah sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, pertanda bahwa seseorang tengah memakai kamar mandi, dan Tsuna sudah tahu siapa yang sedang berada didalam sana.

"Mukuro-san?" panggil Tsuna seraya mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi. Sedikit rasa heran muncul dalam benaknya. Mukuro sedang membersihkan kamar mandi? Lantas, kenapa pintunya harus ditutup? Apa Ia takut air dalam kamar mandi merembes keluar?

"Mukuro— HIEEEE!" Tsuna berteriak kaget saat melihat Mukuro keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, sedangkan busa sabun masih melekat dalam tubuhnya.

Rona merah tipis muncul dipipi Tsuna, masalahnya ini kali pertama Mukuro bertelanjang dada dihadapannya.

"Oya, oya. Ada apa, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"E-etto— Mukuro-san, kau sedang... mandi?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau ingin mandi bersamaku juga?" Sebuah seringai muncul dalam raut muka Mukuro.

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Tsuna membantah, "Kenapa kau malah mandi dan tidak bersih-bersih seperti yang lain?"

"Oya, oya. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersih-bersih juga?"

"Ha?" Tsuna melongo. Mananya yang lagi bersih-bersih?

"Kufufu~ Aku sedang membersihkan tubuhku, Tsunayoshi. Itu juga termasuk bersih-bersih 'kan?"

Tsuna kicep, gagal paham sama pemikiran Nanas satu ini. Ya maksudnya bersih-bersih gak gitu juga kali.

"Saa, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro maju beberapa langkah mendekati Tsuna, "Jadi kau ingin mandi bersamaku?" tanya Mukuro seraya meniup pelan telinga kanan Tsuna.

"HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna kembali berteriak kaget, dan secara refleks mengguyur tubuh Mukuro menggunakan air bekas pel-an berwarna coklat kusam yang sedari tadi Ia bawa menggunakan ember.

"HIEEEE— M-maafkan! Aku tak sengajaaaa!" Tsuna langsung ambil langkah seribu. Mukuro hanya terdiam seraya menatap tubuhnya yang kini kotor.

"Oya, oya. Sepertinya aku harus bersih-bersih lagi."

.

"Hosh, hosh..." Tsuna mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya, Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada daun pintu perpustakaan. Jantungnya serasa dipompa cepat pasca kabur dari hadapan Mukuro.

"Yo, Tsuna!" panggil Takeshi seraya menghampiri Tsuna, "Bagaimana? Airnya sudah diganti?"

" _Gomen,_ Takeshi, tapi aku belum membawa air yang bersih," ucap Tsuna menyesal seraya menunjukkan ember yang kosong melompong.

"Ahaha, tak apa, Tsuna. Kita bisa pel nan—"

"Apanya yang tak apa, ha?!" G tiba-tiba protes, "Tidak ada nanti-nanti! CEPAT AMBIL AIR SEKARANG DAN KEMBALI MENGEPEL LANTAINYA!"

"B-baik!" Takeshi dan Tsuna langsung kabur dari TKP.

" _Yare-yare,_ G. Kau seperti gadis dilanda PMS, tahu?"

Dan sebuah kemoceng sukses mencium muka Lampo.

.

.

.

.

Ugetsu dengan damainya menyapu lantai ruang tamu yang dilapisi oleh butiran-butiran debu yang terkapar dengan indahnya, tak berniat untuk meninggalkan secuil debu barang sedikitpun. Sedangkan Giotto mengelap meja kaca yang berada diruang tamu.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, akhirnya ruang tamu itu terlihat bersih bersinar bebas debu membandel. Ugetsu dan Giotto tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Giotto memecah keheningan. Ugetsu hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya.

Lelah dirasa menghampiri sekujur tubuh, dengan sigap tubuh mereka dibanting pelan ke sofa ruang tamu yang empuk. Giotto dan Ugetsu duduk disatu tempat yang sama; sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hijau muda. Sebelah tangan masing-masing bertumpu pada pinggiran sofa. Sofa itu muat untuk tiga orang, karena Giotto dan Ugetsu duduk dipinggir, maka terdapat ruang kosong diantara mereka.

"Nufufu." Suara tawa nista mulai tertangkap indra pendengaraan tanpa diundang, pemillik suara tawa yang tak kalah nista muncul dihadapan Ugetsu dan Giotto, lalu mengambil tempat diantara mereka berdua. Kedua tangannya merangkul Giotto dan Ugetsu.

"D-daemon?" Giotto berujar gagap saat sebelah tangan Daemong merangkul pundaknya. Berbeda dengan Ugetsu yang menganggap bahwa rangkulan dari Daemon adalah rangkulan kasih sayang antar teman, Ia malah menganggap rangkulan itu adalah suatu hal yang lain.

"Kalian terlihat lelah. Anggap saja aku sedang memijat kalian berdua," ujar Daemon memberikan maksud dari rangkulannya.

Mon, perasaan rangkul sama pijat itu beda jauh deh. Gak adek, gak kakak, sama-sama kayak nanas— eh, sama-sama bikin gagal paham.

Dasar moduser tingkat pucuk semangka.

"Ahaha, terima—"

" _AHO-USHI!_ LIHAT AIRNYA TUMPAH SEMUA KAMPRET! BECEK NIH AH ELAH!"

— perkataan Ugetsu terpotong saat mendengar suara teriakan Hayato yang sedang membersihkan dapur dengan Lambo. Posisi dapur dan ruang tamu cukup dekat, sehingga teriakan itu terdengar dengan jelas.

" _AHO-DERA_ SIMPAN DINAMITMU DULU! LAMBO-SAN TIDAK MENEMUKAN PANCI ATAUPUN WAJAN YANG BERSIH UNTUK BERLINDUNG!"

"LU KATE GUE PEDULI?!"

 _DUAR!_

Suara dinamit terdengar.

"KYAAA! TEMBOKNYA JADI HITAM! SEPERTI PANTAT PANCI DA MOO NE!"

"BODO AMAT, NYEDH. LU KATE GUE PEDULI SAMA PANTAT PANC I?!"

" _AHO-DERA!_ LAMBO-SAN BERBICARA SOAL TEMBOK YANG HITAM! BUKAN PANTAT PANCI!"

"LU TADI NGOMONG PANTAT PANCI JUGA, KUAMPRET!"

BRUAK!

Suara barang yang dilempar.

"GUPYAA! _ITTAI YO, AHO-DERA! BAKA-DERA! TSUN-DERA!"_

Disusul dengan rengekan seseorang.

Ugetsu memijit keningnya, tak mau memikirkan betapa kacaunya keadaan dapur sekarang. Sepertinya menyatukan Hayato dan Lambo merupakan hal yang sangat salah.

"Nufufu, sepertinya mereka bersenang-senang."

Giotto meringis pelan saat mendengar perkataan Daemon.

Bersenang-senang palamu, mbah.

.

.

.

Dengan lesu Ryohei memotong rumput liar yang berada dihalaman belakang. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang eskrim— oh, maaf— ekstrim, maksudnya. Bak gadis remaja yang habis putus cinta, Ia menatap nanar rerumputan hijau didepannya.

Knuckle yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Serius deh, melihat Ryohei yang kayak begini tuh rasanya kayak melihat bulu ketek bertebaran.

Kenapa bulu ketek? Karena Knuckle inginnya begitu.

"Mana semangatmu, Ryohei? Ayo pangkas rumput ini _TO THE MAX!"_ Knuckle berkata dengan penuh semangat, berharap dengan begitu Ia bisa membuat adiknya semangat kembali.

"Semangatku sudah diterpa angin bagaikan butiran debu, _nii-san._ Terbawa arus angin entah kemana, pergi tanpa tahu akan berakhir dimana. Seakan pasrah dengan keadaan, tak mampu untuk berjuang lagi." Ryohei menyendu. Sok-sok puitis, meskipun jadinya ngawur.

Biarin. Yang penting Ryohei puas.

"Ryohei..." Knuckle memandang sedih Ryohei, perlahan mendekati sang adik dan penepuk pelan bahunya. Mata Knuckle terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Uhuhu. Abang mengerti perasaanmu, dek."

"S-sungguh? Terimakasih, _nii-san._ "

Dan adegan berpelukkan pun dimulai. Hoi, lihatlah, ternyata mereka berdua adalah adik kakak yang saling peduli satu—

"Osh! Sepertinya kita cocok jadi pemain film, Ryohei. Lihat? Kita baru saja sukses memperagakan adegan dalam film yang kita tonton waktu itu."

— IH. APAAN? JADI ADEGAN TADI BOONGAN?! HUFET.

"KITA ADALAH CALON PEMAIN FILM _TO THE EXTREME, nii-san!_ "

"Ya! Mari selesaikan tugas kita dan langsung ikut kesting sebagai pemain pelem!"

" _KYOKUGEEEEEEEEEN!"_

Dan setelah itu mereka memotong rumput liar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Berdoa saja semoga mereka memotongnya dengan rata, sehingga halaman belakang tak terlihat pitak.

.

.

.

"Hn." Sebuah gumaman yang tidak diketahui apa artinya dikeluarkan dari mulut sang _skylark_ berambut hitam. Mata biru metaliknya meneliti sekeliling gudang itu.

Tak banyak barang yang terdapat disana, hanya ada beberapa tumpukkan kardus disisi gudang, bagian tengah gudang kosong melompong, tak terdapat barang apapun yang ada disana. Setelah itu Ia berbalik, dan berniat untuk meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

"Oy. Lu karnivora yang punya burung yang bisa terbang," panggil Alaude yang melihat Kyoya melengos pergi melewatinya.

Hibari menoleh sedikit, "Lu juga punya burung kali."

"Gue gak punya burung yang bisa terbang."

"Burung lu gak bisa terbang? Cacat."

Alaude diem.

"Tapi burung gue juga gak bisa terbang sih," lanjut Hibari lagi dengan muka datar.

" . . . burung yang gue maksud itu Hibird, nyet. Lu mikir burung apaan?"

Kyoya mingkem, salah fokus.

"Lupakan. Ngapain tadi manggil?"

"Kok lu pergi? Katanya mau bersih-bersih gudang."

"Gudang yang berdebu kayak begini udah biasa, nyet. Kalau gak berdebu bukan gudang namanya."

"Oh." Jawaban singkat dari Alaude menjadi akhir percakapan dari mereka.

Baru saja Kyoya akan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti, namun suara Alaude kembali membuat kakinya tak jadi melangkah lebih lanjut.

"Kyoya. Tadi lu mikir burung apa sih?"

"JANGAN NANYA LAGI, NYET!"

Bisa dilihat semburat merah yang sangat tipis muncul dipipi Kyoya.

"Ih. Kyoya mesum." Alaude menyeringai.

Tonfa dikeluarkan, "Ngajak ribut lu?"

Borgol hitam mulai muncul, "Gak takut."

Dan perang pun dimulai.

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N: Maafkan jika humornya garing. Karena saya suka makanan yang garing kriuk kriuk. /ganyambung.**

 **Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk zhicaloveanime dan Hikage Natsuhimiko yang sudah memberikan saya review, dan juga kepada** _ **silent reader**_ **dan** _ **favers**_ **sekalian.**

 **Yah, semoga kalian terhibur dengan chapter ini ya!**

 **Ciao ciao,**

 **Raawrrr.**


End file.
